<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilt by Violet_R_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017808">Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester'>Violet_R_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promise? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, F/M, Inspired By Little Nightmares, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Mono good with Kids, Mono intimidating kinda?, Mono is still a softy, My brain died half way, Series, Series To Promise, Six Cry’s a Bit, The Lady - Freeform, The Maw, adult Six and Mono, bob the janitor - Freeform, no beta we die like men, the thin man - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Feels Guilty and Doesn’t know how to make up for it, the two of them Take a journey around the maw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Six &amp; Original Character(s), Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), The Lady &amp; The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promise? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was trying to explain how Alastair sounded when he almost lost it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were both quiet, not saying a word. Mono’s eyes remaining on Six, he slowly brought his hand up towards her face waiting for any sign of disapproval or discomfort as his hand inched closer and closer to the mask, Six didn’t react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasped the bottom of the mask between his thumb, pointer and middle finger. The woman stance twitched, he halted his movements, she relaxed again. The man sighed within, carefully taking off her mask giving Six time— time to change her mind if she didn’t want to show her face— if she didn’t want Mono to see her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono continued, Six features slowly coming into view, strains of her black hair following the movement of the mask falling back brushing against her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Air was stuck in Mono’s throat, the memories of her face were somewhat hazy but he remembered the small details, her bangs used to cover her eyes her hair it’s self used to be shorter, her lips weren’t a rosy red back then they were blue from the cold rain but her hands were always warm. Her chubby cheeks, now slim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was pretty— beautiful even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Seems she never lost that…’ Mono thought to himself, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six eyes were closed, she couldn’t look at him— not without the mask, she couldn’t look straight at his face, even though she didn’t see anger in those eyes when he first appeared in the TV, that didn’t change the guilt she feels, the pain, the anger that she holds for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono placed her mask down on one of the dressers, lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a silent plea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat passed then another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes. The Male was in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six looked at him, really looked at him. She could see the tiredness in his eyes, the emptiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed a hand on his cheek, it felt a little scratchy due to his stubble that was growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to express how sorry she was, but words weren’t enough for the years she left him in there, she could say the words ‘sorry’ till her face turns blue, it wouldn’t be enough. She hugged him, shocking the older male she held him tight not wishing for him to disappear— wishing for him to stay and not leave hoping that this wasn’t a dream, he felt stiff in her hold but she didn’t care, she just wanted to show she cared for him; that she missed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono hugged her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Maw was quiet, aside from the eating customers and the small creaks of rusty cogwheels plus the squeaking of small rats chasing each other, it was pretty quiet. Mono and Six were walking side by side down the candle lit hallway talking to one another— well Mono was doing the talking given the fact even after all these years Six still didn’t speak, only a head nod here and there and a small shake, if Mono was to ask some questions about her and she answer with a nod or a shake. It was pretty easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a person who was trapped in a void, he actually had a lot to speak about then again Mono was alone, with his own mind so he must’ve come up with some questions on a couple of things and came up with theories on why some things are the way they are, why the word was so horrible, why they couldn’t remember their parents from before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued their stroll through the Maw, from top to bottom avoiding some rooms due to reasons that only Six knows. Mono ended up meeting one of the workers his name was Bob, he was a janitor and to Monos best guess probably the only Janitor here, he had really long disfigured arms that honestly creeped Mono out then again he didn’t think he had the right to judge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he’s seen worse when they were kids. That teacher still haunts his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They waved the shorter man off after Mono stretched the conversation when he noticed a small— a very small figure sneaking behind the blind man to his best guess trying to escape the room without being caught, keeping themselves in the shadows— they had to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hesitated— you can’t hesitate in a world like this, something fell catching The long armed creature attention, he felt the fear of the child, they were gonna run; static crackles for a moment catching the young one’s attention they looked right at Mono, he shook his head softly gesturing for them to stay put and not move. He knows Six could see them too, she just didn’t do anything— which he was thankful for. He knew she was a cruel woman but she wasn’t so cruel when Mono was around (</span>
  <em>
    <span>when you're a young kid born into a nightmare world you had to be cruel in order to survive, ready to leave someone behind if they fall behind or get caught.</span>
  </em>
  <span>), he gave her some humanity. Some empathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bob was far enough— petting around trying to find whatever made the sound, Mono glanced back at the kid they were looking at him, bangs in front of their eyes, wearing a blue shirt— which reminded him of Six thin cloth blue shirt from when they first met the only difference was Six looked like a dress and this kid shirt was up to their waist wearing brown pants barefoot. His eyes shifted around the room landing on an air duct across the room near a tv that was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That could be changed.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono happened to see another one, it was plugged in so was the other one. The atmosphere in the room changed, darkness filled the room making Six stiffen at the familiar feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger and Sadness loomed in it as well, a tear slipped down the child's cheek at the overwhelming feeling. Static crackled in the air making the lightbulb above them flicker on and off finally blowing out, both TVs turning on, the child gasped when he saw Monos eyes, they matched the static on the Tv tear streaks going down his face. The older male pointed towards the Tv that was closer to them; they glanced at him then the Tv making a break for it landing on a towel softening their steps masking the running. The kid didn’t hesitate to jump into the big metal box disappearing coming out of the other one landing on their feet almost gracefully</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Better then what I did.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid ran to a pile of socks that was under the Air duct going up climbing inside, the kid looked over their shoulder at Mono. They smiled at him crawling away disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief bloomed in his chest, the atmosphere in the room going back to normal. One of the TVs blew out the screen breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono earned himself a smack in the arm from six when they left the room for pulling a stunt like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna apologize.” She smacked him again “What was I supposed to do let them get captured by him?. I wasn’t going to risk their life. I would’ve done the same for you if we were still children, they’re just trying to survive Six just like we were.” She didn’t hit him this time she stared at him from behind her mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew it was true, he would’ve pulled that same stunt if they were in trouble. He would’ve pulled that stunt if she was in trouble alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono still has to save everyone doesn’t he?.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their journey in the Maw was coming to an end, Mono finally gets to see the place he hasn’t seen yet, the dining room where the customers were. He didn’t really like meeting the chefs that he found out later were quadruplets making him dizzy he was so confused when he kept meeting the ‘same’ person and they mysteriously didn’t remember who he was, Six was just watching innocently as he sputtered confused when they all came into one room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to the little memorie that he just made a moment ago made him send another glare at the lady. Even with the mask on Mono knew she probably had that small mischievous smile on her face, one he was familiar with when a rat fell out of nowhere back in the hospital, making him scream at the top of his lungs. He’s seen worse and that made him scream. He’s surprised that the doctor didn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six opened the sliding door after pulling Mono a little closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eldest rose a brow, Six gripped the fabric of his suit a little, it was a gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Stay close’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still confused, Mono nodded along walking through the door with her, looking forward again, eyes slightly widening at the sight. Tables and tables filled with food stacked high almost reaching the lanterns that hung on the pillars above, customers stuffing their mouths as if it was the end of the world and it was their last meal (far from it). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked down the aisle of tables, some of the customers looking at Six then looking away, it creeped the man in the top hat out a bit, but that creepy feeling went when he felt something bite his hand. Mono slowly turned his head to look at the culprit, it was a woman biting on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude ma’am, but can you please release my hand now.” He spoke his voice dropping a couple of dials, it wasn’t a question it was an order. Static started to crackle in the air black specks floating around him glitching in the spot he stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Six shift beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her arm gently “it’s okay my dear, I got this.” He said with a fake smile his voice begging to sound like an old radio host from the 1920s-1950s with static, a ear bleeding screech following a disoriented echo of a sound speaker malt functioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at the women, his eyes turning into screens full of static, a screeching sound that cracked like thunder making the woman let go falling off her chair onto the floor, she struggled for a while kicking her legs back and forward making a choked sound. She stopped after a moment or two. Mono tilted his head lightly, kicking her with his foot she didn’t react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he?— no…. he—… he didn’t just kill a woman. Right?.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Customers began to move. What the?. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six grabbed his arm this time pulling him along making him face away from the others, making their way over to the elevator Mono couldn’t help the wave of curiosity as they got closer to the elevator glancing over his shoulder to see the other residents get closer to the unmoving woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, they’re—.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six placed her hand on his back pushing him forward as they stepped in the open elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono grimaced at the sound of Flesh tearing off and bone cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were back in Six room, Mono was still processing what just happened and everything else when he came back, from seeing Six again through a screen, her hugging him from everything that he’s seen in the maw, especially that swimming lady in the basement, it was quiet down there which explains why Six likes it so much. Mono sighed as Six was turning the candles back on. He watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, for a woman who never talked much to begin with you’re pretty quiet today.” Six finished lightly the candles looking over to him, he stood near the closet looking back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took off her mask placing it down on the dresser looking back at him, even with parted hair, her hair still managed to get in front of her eyes. Her brows drew together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Really?.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mono rolled his eyes half heartedly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s been years…” Six closed her eyes looking away the light of the flame illuminating her black hair, a beautiful glow added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six, you understand that I’m not mad at you right?.” The male questioned gently walking over to the geisha whose hands were resting on the dresser now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six… Come on, I forgive you. I was upset for the first couple of years of my life but now I’m not. It doesn't matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six glared at him even behind those strains he could see the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hit Mono.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, OH!!. Oh….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His features soften mixed with a bit of confusion “you’re mad, you’re upset with yourself.” Six shook her head walking over to her bed sitting down, Mono followed sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry isn’t enough.’ She thought letting her own emotions take over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped him, she dropped him like he meant nothing to her but really he meant everything to her. He saved her; he protected her the best way he could. After all that she did that to him, and for what? A damn music box that she probably could’ve fixed herself or remake if she was just patient enough to find the right parts and tune. He was her best friend, her first crush, her first love and she dropped him because of a future that now she realized that she created herself and captured her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mess up when I put pressure on myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>